Electronic data processing terminals have come into wide use in recent years. In general, such terminals include a monitor cabinet having a cathode ray tube and perhaps an attached keyboard and other associated electronic apparatus. Recently, the question of operator comfort has become important, and one facet of this question relates to the height of the terminal cabinet and the ability of the operator to adjust the height of the cabinet.
The requirement is to be able to raise and lower a relatively heavy monitor with ease, with minimum manipulation by the user, and, when lowered, the lifting mechanism should have minimum height. The present invention satisfies these requirements in a height adjustment mechanism for a terminal display cabinet.